


The Room Where it Happened

by peachypansy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Roommates, Youtuber AU, kinda rushed, lots of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypansy/pseuds/peachypansy
Summary: kind of a dan and phil/hamilton AU





	The Room Where it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting anything on here. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be nice to me or I might die. Thanks.

“Like, comment and subscribe if you enjoyed this video, and see y’all next week!” Alex flashed a peace sign to the camera.

“Peace out yo.” John said jokingly, also throwing up his peace sign.

Alex laughed, getting up to turn off the camera.

“That was pretty great Alex, we did a good job today.” John said confidently, grinning widely.

“Agreed, now all we have to do is get through our live show tonight.” Alex replied

“Ah, yes. Now come, I’ve prepared us a delicious lunch for two.” John announced, sarcastically.

He took Alex’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen and sat him down at the dining table. John turned to the microwave and took out two Styrofoam cups of instant ramen, placing one in front of Alex.

“Ta-daa.” John spoke softly, waving his hands with spirit fingers.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better lunch John… thank you.” Alex said in response.

“ I knew you’d like it ‘Lex, it’s just like you, convenient and cheap.”

Alex gave John a blank stare before breaking down laughing.

“This is why we are friends,” Alex said through laughter, then beginning to eat the noodles, “they’re very good John, thanks again you witty bastard.”

 

* * *

 

“And we are LIVE!” Alex announced to John and their online audience. 

“So this live stream is basically going to be a Q and A so just… ask away, I guess.” John revealed to their subscribers.

Q:  _ What are your guys’ favorite restaurants? _

“Who needs restaurants when you have Gordon Ramsay living in your house? John here is a master chef.” Alex bragged sarcastically.

“Yup, leave it to me to burn your dinosaur chicken nuggets and somehow under-cook your microwave ramen noodles.” John added

Alex patted him on the back

Q: _ Alex, have you ever been in love? _

“I’d say three times. Maybe once can’t count as real love.  Then the second was, but it wasn’t happy love. Then the third time is the best time ever. Real, true, possibly requited love, which is the best feeling in the world.” Alex looked at John, him looking down, wondering who he could be talking about.

Q: _ What about little Laurens over there? He ever been in love? _

“I’d rather not get into it… there’s one person, but I doubt they’d ever feel the same for me…” John trailed off.

Alex shot him a sympathetic glance, but his mind was racing.

_ Was there someone else? _

__

* * *

 

The hammock rocked gently as Alex and John laid in it together.

“I’ve been thinking about us, John, and what we want to be.” Alex said softly, as he rocked the hammock with one foot on the ground.

“What, like… YouTubers?” John asked innocently.

“What did you mean, in our last livestream, when you said there was someone you might be in love with? Who is it John?” Alex questioned in a calm, yet frantic tone.

“Alex, you heard what I said… I don’t really want to get into it.” John said with a sigh, numb of all emotion.

“I wasn’t aware that also applied to your best friend! Just fucking tell me if there’s someone else.. I can take it!” Alex began to shout.

“Please don’t yell it’s just-  wait… what do you mean  _ someone else? _

John was pulled off the hammock onto his feet, now facing Alex, kneeling on the ground in front of him. Alex grabbed John’s hands and began to speak, this time more calm.

“I just meant, if there’s someone, you should tell me.”

“Now is your time to come clean Alexander, what did you  _ really  _ mean by that? You can tell me, I’m your  _ best friend  _ and I  _ love  _ you.”

“That’s the thing John, I love you too but-”“But not just as friends,” John finished for Alex. “It’s okay, I know what you mean, and that’s what I was getting at just there.” He took a deep breath. “I want us to be more than this.”

“I don’t know what to say to that, John… that was so unexpected.”

John’s heart sank. He actually thought for a second that Alex had feelings for him, and now he’s made a complete fool of himself.

Alex let go of John’s hands and took a step closer, their bodies now touching. Alex rested his forehead on john’s, and spoke softly to him

“I want us to be more than this too, John. We make a great team. You are the other half of me, my best friend, and the love of my life.”

Alex placed his hand on John’s chin, tilting it up. As their lips met, John felt  _ instant _ relief. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and kissed him back.  Alex smiled into the kiss and let out a sigh of relief as well as John. Everything was okay.

 

* * *

 

Alex and John arrived home with their dinner from McDonald’s. There was a strange, yet comforting tension as they ate their meal. As they finished, John broke the awkward silence by asking an abrupt question.

“So how long have you known? You know... that you were gay.”

“Well I’m bi, actually, it’s quite difficult really, being confused most of my life.  Up until last year, I really didn’t know for sure  _ what _ I was. It wasn’t until I met you that it all became clear to me.  I had  _ liked _ boys in the past, but I had never felt true, happy love, until I met you, John.”

John’s cheeks flushed bright red

“You’re my first love ‘Lex, no other boy has made me feel the way you make me feel.” John explained.

“John, are  _ you  _ gay?” Alex questioned further.

“Yah..” John answered hesitantly, looking down at his hands.

“You’re lucky my friend. Women can be very… complicated. Many will get mad at simply nothing at all.”  Alex explained, sounding envious. “Now come, it’s late, let’s get to bed.”

John followed Alex to his room. They laid close together in Alex’s bed, John’s head rested on his chest as Alex ran his fingers through John’s wavy hair. John felt safe, like he had a protector; someone who cared about him.

 

* * *

 

John awoke curled up next to Alex’s warm body, piles of clothing now on the floor surrounding them. Alex woke as well. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled over, then wrapped his arm around John, kissing him on the forehead.

“Did you sleep well, dear?” Alex asked John, in a croaky morning voice.

Before John had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“Shit.” John scrambled for his clothes, but only managing to find his pants.

He hesitantly left the room and headed for the door.  He opened the front door of their apartment, slightly disoriented.

“Oh, hey Laf. Sorry I was… doing something.” John let out a small nervous laugh.

Lafayette raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“I am the something.” Alex says, coming up behind John with a smug grin, wearing only a bathrobe. He wraps his arms around John’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder

“Awww, mes amies!” Laf pulled them both into a celebratory hug. “I knew you guys would finally admit you had a thing for each other!”

John’s smile faded and his lips began to quiver. “I’m sorry, Laf.”

“Non! Mon cher it’s nothing to be ashamed of! We are who we are!” Lafayette protested. “Were you upset with me when I told you I was pansexual?”

“Of course not.” John sniffled.

“So then why would I ever be upset with you?” Lafayette said in a sweet, loving tone.”And the same goes for you Al’, don’t you ever think that I would judge you for being who you are.”

“We couldn’t ask for a better, more accepting friend, Laf. Thank you.” Alex replied with a smile.

“Alex, mon petit minou, take good care of mon cher John here. I’ll be back later and we can go out for lunch eh? I was watching your livestream the other day and it seems as though you’re eating like students in university.” Lafayette laughed and turned to leave. “12:30!” He yelled as he waved goodbye.


End file.
